Gas turbine engines have many uses. For example, gas turbine engines are used to propel vehicles such as aircraft. In addition, gas turbine engines are used to generate electricity that may be used to power homes or other buildings. For example, power plants may use gas turbine engines to spin electrical generators during times of high demand to provide additional electricity when traditional coal tired steam generators are not able to generate enough electrical power to meet demands.